warframefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WarFrame: Curse of The Void
Prologue "We always thought we were fighting on the right side. We thought that the Tenno had noble goals. We were wrong; the Tenno have ther own agenda, and we will not be a part of it. We will find our own path, or we will die trying." -Liam Cadmus ---- Alarms blaired as the ship was pulled off its course. The ships automated computer began landing protocols along with beginning the process to wake the Tenno on board. A few seconds pass as the cryo pods hissed and opened revealing the two men inside. They were disoriented from been in cryosleep for so long and had trouble standing up firmly. That coupled with their ship's landing alerts going off, made it harder to grasp their bearings. The ship finally came to a stop and the two men looked at each other and made a dash across the room to the two other pods that were there. In the pods were high tech exoskeletal suits built for combat in any condition known as WarFrames. They rushed to put them on and then rushed to the cockpit of the ship to find out what was going on. "Liam what does the nav say," one of the men asked as he put his helemet on. "The nav isn't pulling up anything. It's just gone into emergency power down mode. Ridian, you're gonna want to see this." Ridian walked to the consoles at the front of the cockpit. Outside the window there was what looked like a negative picture of space. The stars apeared black while the emptyness of space was a bright white. There was also what seemed to be a space station that the ship was now dock to. It was gold with several ornate designs. As their ship continued to power down, Liam and Ridian noticed something that looked very different from the station on the other side. "Ridian, look at that, there's no way that can be..." Liam said. "Liam, it's the Grineer...." Ridian replied. Liam looked at Ridian and smirked, "Smart ass." "What can I say, it's a classic." Ridian replied looking down at the controls. " Seems we've just lost all power to the engins and sheilds, life support is still all green though. Also, we aren't anywhere charted on any maps in existence." They looked at each other then moved to the weapons locker next to their WarFrame pods and armed themselves. "The way I see it, something fancies us and we need to be ready for it." Ridian stated connecting the Kunai to his armor. "I'll agree with that," Liam uttered loading his Lex. They made there way to the hatch. Liam pulled the lever next to it and put his helmet on. "Let's go see where we are." Liam said. Both Ridian and Liam exited the ship, and made their way cautiously out into a room that had stairs in front of them. It was vastly decorated like the outside, but it seemed like a ghost town. Ridian walked forward looked around and then turned to Liam. "Well it looks like noboy's home. At least not anyone we've never met," Ridian said. Liam stayed quiet and continued looking around. "Well I guess I'll go scout ahead and we'll see what we can find," Ridian said as he walked forward. "I'll be along shortly. Let me know if you find anything. And be on your guard, we know the Grineer will be around here somewhere." Liam said. As Ridian disappeared, Liam began to slowly move forward. He pulled put his Lex and cautiously peeked around every corner. There seemed to be no patrols in this place, but the Grineer had to be somewhere, or so Liam thought. He continued down a corridoor and activated an elevator. He waited and looked around for anything at all. The elevator arrived and as Liam turned around, he could hear guns being readied for fire. "Turn around slowly, Tenno." a Grineer troop said. Liam did as he was told and turned around. There were a few Grineer troops with a bombard waiting in the elevator. "Place your weapon on the ground and come with us." Liam went to place his Lex on the ground, and as the gun touched the ground he struck it with his other hand. A wave of ice shot forward killing the troops and freezing the bombard. Liam then picked up his Lex and fired at the bombard's head shattering him to pieces. "Next time try to strategize a better capture," Liam said to the dead soldiers. He entered the elevator and activated it. ---- "They took their cause too far, sucking us in to such a self serving cause, calling it 'righteous.' I call it bullshit, and a really good reason to fend for ourselves and let that vile woman fight her own battles." -Ridian Cadmus Category:Curse of The Void